


Happily Ever After.

by fairy_tales_are_real2



Series: Happily Ever After [2]
Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Love, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_tales_are_real2/pseuds/fairy_tales_are_real2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interconnected scenes from Kit and Ella's life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Angel Arrives.

The whole palace was abuzz with word of Mystery Princess, and had been since the ball a month earlier.

The search for the girl who fit the glass slipper, had been made very public, and it was clear to all that the new king was besotted with the mystery woman.  
Clara's family had served the royal family for six generations, and never in all that time had anything like this happened, the cook had finally released her from the kitchens, after a morning of preparing a feast for the hungry soldiers that were do to return that evening.  
There was hope that the Mystery Princess would be with them, but just in case the cook made sure to prepare the king's favorite foods, should he need cheering up.

Clara had been told to hurry to the village and fetch more apples for the apple tarts. But before she could make it pass the steps where the search party came thundering into the courtyard, the king at the lead, with a lovely looking maiden astride the king's steed Topthorn.  
Stunned, Clara watched as the young king dismounted and helped the maiden down from Topthorn's back.

Kit whispered something in the maiden's  ear. The blonde blushed and ducked her head, the sun bouncing off her curls and giving her an angelic halo.  
Taking the king's arm, the pair headed towards the palace Kit whispering sweetly to her. In the presence of her king and what Clara could only assume was an angel of heaven, the girl dropped to her knees eyes aimed down at the steps.

The maiden saw this display and rushed forward to pull Clara to her feet.  
"Please don't bow to me," said the maiden as she pulled Clara up. The girl was too stunned to argue, bewitched as she was by the other's kind brown eyes. The king approached a proud smile on his face,  
"Clara, is it?"  
"Yes, Your Majesty..."  
"Clara, this is Lady Ella." The king beamed proudly as he introduced the blonde.

"Welcome, My Lady," Clara said softly, Ella blushed but nodded her silent thanks.  
"As you were, Clara." Kit said leading Ella inside; as soon as they were gone Clara jumped to her feet and hurried to the kitchen's back door. Bursting in Clara was confronted by the irate cook demanding to know where the apples were.

Before she could get the strap for returning empty handed, Clara cried out.  
"She's here, the Mystery Princess has arrived!"

* * *

For the rest of the day the palace was a whirlwind of activity, a small household was thrown together and hurried to prepare the Lady Ella's rooms.

A small group of ladies of respectable birth were assembled to be Ella's ladies in waiting. Maids were quickly reassigned to the lady's household and tutors were sent for.  
A small platoon of seamstresses were tasked with the job of providing the soon to be queen with a suitable wardrobe, for the moment the former queen's dresses and jewels were taken out of storage, and with a few modifications they would be presentable.  
The room was aired out, the bed turned down and a bath drawn for the lady.

By the time Kit dropped Ella off so she could prepare for dinner, everything was arranged.  
Stepping into the room the former servant was greeted by her new household.

Her three ladies in waiting were the first to introduced themselves.

There was Brigitta, a bold thing with creamy white skin, bright green eyes and dark ringlets. She was the leader of the group it appeared, and Ella felt safe just by being around her.  
Next was Jane, her complexion was the color of caramel and hair the color of copper. Jane was the type to spend every moment she could out of doors.  
Last was May, she was meek, beautiful almond shaped eyes with black hair that would never hold a curl.

After introductions were exchanged, Brigitta led Ella to the bathroom. There she helped Ella change out of her simple clothes and despite Ella's protests that she could do it herself, helped her bathe.  
"We must make sure you look your best for dinner with the king," was Brigitta's excuse.

After she was bathed, Jane selected a simple peach colored gown that had belonged to the former queen. The troop of seamstresses had to take it in severely at the waist, and lift the hem slightly. But in the end Ella looked like I vision in peach silk.  
May pulled Ella's golden curls into an elegant chignon. And adorned her with glittering jewels.  
When all was done, Ella hardly recognized herself.

While they all marveled at Ella another joined their ranks. It was a tall rail of a woman with sharp, bird - like features, and whose mouth seemed permanently fixed in a disapproving scowl.  
Her name was Lady Bryce, and she had been head of the royal household since the passing of the queen. Now, it would be her responsibility to teach Ella how to run a castle and be regal.  
It was May who noticed Lady Bryce first, and trembling from fear dropped into a deep curtsy.  
The rest of the house followed suit, except for Ella who turned to greet her guest.  
"Hello," she said with a gentle smile. She meant to introduce herself, but unfortunately never got past that point. For the moment Lady Bryce saw her she became as white as a sheet, and dropped to the ground in a dead faint.


	2. Dinner With The King.

Ella hovered nervously outside the dining hall.

It had taken Brigitta an hour to convince her to leave for dinner with Kit, instead of staying to tend to Lady Bryce. Ella had only agreed when Brigitta had promised to report any change in the lady's condition.

When she finally entered the dinning hall, she was greeted by Kit who rose from his chair at the sight of her. The flickering of candle light, set the peach silk to shimmering gold. If there had been a more lovely sight in all the world, Kit had never seen it.

Crossing the room to meet her, Kit smiled, "you look lovely." He murmured, extending his hand for hers, marveling at how her hands fit in his and how her very touch filled him with wild electricity.

"It was all my ladies doing," Ella said allowing Kit to pull her chair out for her, "they are such lovely girls, every single one of them." A young servant rushed forward to fill their goblets with wine. Ella tried not to fidget nervously, murmuring a quick thank you as the young man retreated.the the 

"I am glad that you like them," Kit said trying to ease her discomfort, "has a Lady Bryce come to see you then? I had a servant go and fetch her and send her to your rooms."

"Yes the lady arrived, poor thing..." Ella murmured sipping her wine, Kit gave her an inquiring look, and so Ella explained all about how the Lady Bryce had come to her new chambers, and upon seeing Ella had turned as white as a sheet and fainted.

"It is almost as if she had seen a ghost," Ella said as Kit reached for her hand to comfort her.

"I am sure that the lady will be restored to health, once she is well I will see too it that she is formally introduced to you."

This eased Ella's mind a little, if Kit said that the lady would be well then surely it would be so.

* * *

Meanwhile, back the Queen's apartments the Lady Bryce had been laid out on a settee while Ella's ladies worked around her quietly, Lady Jane was preparing Ella's bed for her return when she heard Lady Bryce mumbling to herself.

"Lady Bryce, can you hear me, Madam?" Lady Bryce did not respond, instead she mumbled something incoherent, prompting Lady Jane to move nearer to better catch her words.

"What was that, Madam?" 

"The Lady..." murmured Lady Bryce, "... she has returned."

"The Lady, Madam?"

"Alexandra... I saw her... she ran off with that merchant... but now... she has returned..." the lady receded back into silence, once more swept away by sleep. Leaving Lady Jane to wonder over just what the lady had meant by her strange words.

Brigitta came in at that particular moment,

"Have you finished turning down the bed, Jane?"

"Nearly," Jane said returning to her task.

"I shall help you," Brigitta grabbed the opposite corner of the bed clothes and fold them down so that they could slip the warming stones into place. The was silence between them until at last Jane could not stand it but to ask the question that nagged at her insistently.

"Brigitta, have you heard of a Lady Alexandra, has she returned to court recently?"

"Lady Alexandra?" Brigitta frowned as she thought it over, "no I can't say I do, the only recent arrival that I can think of is our new mistress, and as you know she only arrived today." Smoothing the blankets back into place so that the bed once again looked neat, Jane and Brigitta stood and faced each other.

"Why do you ask?" 

Jane shook her head, placing aside the thought of Lady Bryce's mysterious words, and dismissing Brigitta's question.

"It is nothing... come on there is still work to do before our mistress returns for the night, and we all want to make a good impression on her don't we?"

"Yes, though I do not think that will be very hard, our lady is very kind, I like her a great deal." Said Brigitta as she and Jane tip toed from the room to attend to their other duties. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please review.


End file.
